The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device processing techniques and, more particularly, to a method of a replacement metal source/drain fm-shaped field effect transistor (finFET).
The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integrated (ULSI) circuit devices have required certain design features, such as shrinking gate lengths, high reliability and increased manufacturing throughput. The continued reduction of design features has challenged the limitations of conventional fabrication techniques.